


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Boldlytrekkin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlytrekkin/pseuds/Boldlytrekkin
Summary: You arrive suddenly and painfully in the Star Trek universe and meet Montgomery Scott.





	1. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, this is a story that I've just been copying off my WattPad account, feel free to check it out ;) https://www.wattpad.com/user/Boldlytrekkin the updates there will be a bit faster than the ones here, sorry!!! Please tell me what you think of this story, as it's my first one, and I'm taking oneshot/fic requests, as long as there's no smut. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy :)

You didn't know why why, but when you woke up everything hurt. You groaned and rolled over, the cool metal under your cheek making you jump up in surprise.

"What the..."

You looked around in bewilderment, instead of being on the floor of your best friends apartment, you were instead standing in a long metal hallway. You could see your reflection along the sides. Your arm looked a little funny, and when you tried to move it you felt an unbearable pain course through you. You tried to remember whether you got into a fight in a bar last night or something, but found you couldn't remember anything. A man popped his head around a wall and jumped when he saw you. When he started running towards you you weren't sure if you should run away, but decided you couldn't get very far with your arm.

"Sorry, who are you? And where am I?"

The little man ignored your question, but as he drew closer you saw something you hadn't noticed before. 

"You're green! Woah, you're like that little dude from Star Trek! Who put you up to this?!? Was it Alex? I'm gonna kill her-"

He folded his arms and looked up at you in irritation. 

This may have been because you were poking his face.

"It feels so REAL! How did you do this???" 

He still said nothing, which kinda creeped you out. You decided to just go along with whatever the hell this was.

"Ok, how the hell did I get here? If this is, like, a different reality or something, then how-"

He shrugged, and grabbed your sleeve.

"What is it, K- Kay- Keenser!!! Where are we going?"

He looked surprised when you said his name, but pointed down the hallway. You started walking.

"Where are we, anyway, The Enterprise? I recognize this place..."

Any thoughts you had about this being an elaborate prank vanished from your mind as soon as you entered the next room. 

"Holy-"

You knew where you were now. You started to have a serious case of fangirl attacks.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYWE'REONDELTAVEGAANDIT'SINSTARTREKANDKEENSERAND THATMEANSTHAT-"

"Ahem."

You twirled around to face the owner of the voice.

"You took ya time! I dannae think we can go much longer on only protein nibs!" he huffed. "D'ya realize how unacceptable this is?!?"

"..."

"Six months I've been here! I know exactly what's going on here, ok? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing, for something that was clearly an accident!"

"Mr. Scott?" you ask weakly. The lines were a little different from in the film, but still basically the same.

"Aye, that's me. you're in the right place. Unless there's another hardworking, equally starved StarFleet officer around."

"Me." Keenser interrupted.

"Get in! Shut up! You don't eat anythin'!!! You eat, like, a bean an' you're done! I'm talkin' about food, real f-"

"Wait, so you've been here for six months?" you asked. You needed to work out when Kirk and Spock would come.

"Well, more or less." He nodded to the wall nearest to him. There were tally marks on it. He counted them up. "seventeen..that's four...eighteen...yeah, five months, two weeks, three days. Still ridiculous, might I add."

"I know. I've always thought that Admiral Archer should've brushed off the beagle incident. Well, been less harsh at least."

Scotty's face lit up at that, which made you happy. You thought he had a beautiful smile. "Glad ya agree, lass. Now, how about that food, eh?"

Your face fell. You started rummaging in your pockets. "Mr. Scott, I'm afraid, well...StarFleet didn't actually send me, I just sort've..." you waved your fingers through the air Brian Cox-esque "...poofed."

"Well, lassie, I sure hope you 'just sorta' poofed' with food. Who sent ya, if StarFleet didn't?"

"I honestly don't know." You found some packets in your coat, and took them out to inspect. Hula-hoops, m&m's, pringles. The perks of getting ridiculously drunk and buying an overpriced coat with suspiciously big pockets. You chucked them all to Scotty. He caught them, and grinned. 

"Sorry, this is all I've got. I'm amazed I have anything, to be honest."

"So you weren't just sorta poofed 'ere to bring me food, then?" He gestured for you to sit down.

"No, sorry. I literally have no idea how I got here."

"Are ya a Cadet?"

"Ummm..." you knew so much about The Academy, and Star Trek in general, that you decided to just go for it. "Yes. Engineering."

"Oh!" He beamed, whilst shoveling down m&ms. "Belfast? Wait, no, I wouldn't forget a bonnie lass like you." 

"No, I'm just doing the course at The Academy" you mumbled, blushing. Was Montgomery Scott...flirting with you???

"Ah. How many years in?" 

"I'm, uh, just...finishing?" You weren't sure if that was possible, but you might as well try.

"Really? Oh, ye must be one of 'em amazin' ones that are too smart to keep on the ground, eh?"

"Something like that."


	2. Visitors

Two weeks into your new life on Delta Vega and you and Scotty had become firm friends. He had tried his best to fix your arm up, but he was used to how machines worked, not people, so you'd just have to wear it in a makeshift sling until Kirk arrived. You still hadn't told Scotty the truth, that you weren't from this universe, or this time. He was rather impressed by your knowledge of how things worked (your Computer Science and Engineering courses you were currently taking at uni had clearly paid off.) Keenser knew you were a bit weird, from somewhere else, because of how you reacted when you first met (you had since apologized profusely) but didn't get you to talk to Scotty about it, thank God.

The stupid crush you had first had on him had blossomed into something new now that he was a real person, and everytime you saw him it took an extreme effort to stop you from throwing your arms around his neck. And you saw him a lot, seeing as there was only the three of you.

The supply of snacks you had brought with you had ran out yesterday, so now you were stuck eating protein nibs. They weren't as bad as you had thought, but then you hadn't been stuck eating them for six months. 

"Mornin', lass!"

"Oh! Hi, Scotty." You had been so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn't realized that the engineer was standing behind you.

Scotty's smile was even larger than usual. It made your heart ache.

"You're chirpy this morning."

"I just feel somethin', y'know? Somethin's, in the air, it's gonna be a good day."

He started humming whilst he searched for something to eat.

"Ba da ba dum ba dum, ba da da da da dum..."

"Scotty?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Is that...blue suede shoes?"

"I see ya have a crappy taste in music, much like myself." He grinned, and winked at you.

"Carry on, don't mind me." You nudged him with your elbow.

"Aye, If you insist."

You started tapping your fingers on the desk in time with him.

"Which verse?"

He suddenly grabbed your waist from behind and span you around, holding out a hand.

"Care to join me, Miss (y/l/n)?"

"I couldn't possibly refuse, Mr. Scott." you smiled.

Scotty held your waist in one hand, grabbed your hand in another, and started 'waltzing' around with you, doing over the top twirls every so often.

"Well, it's one for the money" he sang in an awful american accent,  
"Two for the show  
Three to get ready  
Now go, cat, go" 

He dipped you down to the floor, making you shriek."But don't you-"

"-Step on my blue suede shoes" you joined in. 

"Well you can do anything  
But stay off of my blue suede shoes" you yelled together."Well, you can knock me down  
Step in my face"

you pulled him up onto one of the desks. 

"Slander my name all over the place  
Well do anything that you want to do"

he span you around again, still singing.

"But uh-uh, honey lay off of them shoes...And don't you step on my blue suede shoes"

"Well, you can do anything"

"But stay off of my blue suede shoes" you both collapsed on the floor, laughing like mad. Scotty brushed the hair out of your eyes, and looked like he was about to say something, but then Keenser ran in, pointing at the door.

"Well, lass. It appears we have visitors."


	3. Familiar Faces

You quickly jumped up and helped Scotty to his feet. He brushed himself off, and then turned to face the new arrivals.

"Finally! Took ye long enough! Me an' the lass have almost run oot of bloody protein nibs!" he said, face flushed with embarrassment. 

I nodded, and motioned to the two men standing before us.

"Scotty, this is James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise. He was chucked out of the ship by this man," you said, pointing to Spock, "after disobeying orders and attempting to take over. And this is Mr. Spock, his younger self from an alternate universe to him was the one who had the argument with Kirk." you stopped, hoping you had explained it well enough for Scotty to understand what the hell was going on. All four of them were staring at you looking shocked. 

"Oh, and they don't have any food with them" you added.

"Sorry, what?!?" Scotty groaned

"How did you know all of that information, Miss?" Spock gave you that look, his eyebrow raised.

"Ummm..." you thought hard, kicking yourself on the inside for spouting that much information. You panicked, and said the first thing that came into your head. "I'm a bit...psychic?"

"Well that's totally plausible." Scotty mumbled, sitting down and running his hands over his face.

"And my psychicnessness tells me that those guys need your help. So go build some stuff!" You dragged him up and pushed him towards Kirk.

Kirk smirked "Well, at least one of us knows whats going on here" he said, winking at you.

Spock raised his eyebrow again, and then followed Scotty towards where he kept his 'fancy tech that makes people impressed'.

As he led then away, you could hear;

'Sooo...you're really from the future?"

"He is, I'm not."

"Well, that's brilliant! Do they still have sandwiches there?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you got pretty good." Kirk was talking to Scotty whilst he leant into the side of the pod, fiddling with a few wires.

"I dannae what you're talkin' about." came Scotty's muffled reply.

"Oh, you know, being stuck here for six months with her. You must've...y'know..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jim, she's only been here for for two weeks."

"Oh. How'd she get here?"

"I dannae, said she just magically poofed. Stripper." He said, holding out his hand.

"Sorry, what?!?"

"Wire stripper, pass it here a sec."

"Oh!" he handed it over. "I thought you-never mind."

He worked in silence for a few more moments, then Jim started bugging again.

"Two weeks is still quite a long time, you must've-"

"Jim."

"You didn't even think about it?!?"

"JIM! Bugger off, I'm workin'!"

He stuck his head out. His face had gone rather red, and not just from the heat.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet!" Kirk held up his hands in surrender. "what're you doing, anyway?"

"There should-" Scotty huffed, pulling out a chunck of metal, "Be a way to fix in another transporter."

"For Spock?"

"Nae, for (y/n)." Scotty shoved his head back in the hole to hide his blush.

Kirk smirked. "Oooo...looks like Mr. Scott likes a certain little lady after all..."

"Jim, what'd I tell ya? I cannae concentrate with ya jabberin' in me ear! Bugger off!!!"

"Fine."

"Laddie." Scotty stopped him with a wave of an arm.

"Yup?"

"What the hell d'ya think I'm doin' here? Huh? I didn't come here to...y'know...okay? I came here to, uh..."

"Work." Keenser interrupted.

"Aye, that." Scotty nodded, pointing at Jim.

"So, em, if ye want me to help ye at all then you'd best stop buggin' me, alright?"

"Scotty, I was literally about to walk away."

"Ah. Well, keep walkin'"

"I will." Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Americans." Scotty sighed


	4. Space Monks

"Watcha doing?" Kirk swung his legs over the beam he was sitting on to face you. 

"Helping..." you muttered as you wrapped the cord you were holding around your own beam "Like you should be." you glared at the blonde, before realizing who you were talking to. "Sorry, I sound like Bones..."

"Nah, it's cool. Wait...Bones?"

"Oh." stuff like this kept happening! Curse you and your big trekkie mouth! "Sorry, I just caught the...umm...vibe floating around." you waved your arms around, losing balance in the process. Kirk shot his arm out to steady you. "Thanks. That was close."

Kirk smirked. "The vibe. (y/n), are you ever gonna tell me who you really are?"

You swallowed, his question catching you off guard. "I'm (y/f/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n) of The Academy, I'm currently studying engineering, which I happen to be top of my class in, and so for that reason, I'm finishing my studies early, and hopefully joining the crew of a Starship."

He leaned back, not buying it. "Soooo...what's with the...'psychicnessness' as you called it earlier? Surely you can't be fully human with those amazing powers?" He grinned

"Umm..." you decided to just make some stuff up on the spot. "I never knew my parents, I was raised by....space monks"

"Space...space monks?" Kirk spluttered, trying to keep a straight face. "Is that even a thing???"

"Hey, what's wrong with space monks? They could exist..."

"They don't."

"Yeah, but still" you protested

"By space monks d'you mean, like, Vulcans?"

"Vulcans would've made way more sense! I should've said that!"

"So who are you, actually?"

You sighed. This was going to take a while to explain. "You can't interrupt until I finish, okay? And promise not to tell Scotty?" 

Kirk rolled his eyes, bot nodded. "Okay, fine."

So you told him everything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty looked up at you two and sighed. You were both sitting high up in the roof, perched on a few old beams. Even from down where he was standing, he could still see your smile, hear your laughter. He groaned, and rubbed his temple. He was a Scott, for God's sake! Scott's don't get jealous! He was being ridiculous. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped. "Go away, Keenser, I'm nae in the mood." He grumbled.

"It is me, Mr. Scott."

Spock sat down next to him. "You are troubled."

"Nae, sir, I'm fine, really." 

The Vulcan looked him in the eye, raising a brow. "I do not believe you are telling the truth" 

When no answer came, he said ; "I am positive that what Miss (y/l/n) seeks in Jim is nothing more than friendship." 

Scotty raised his head, and looked at the old Vulcan properly for the first time. He looked tired. Scotty still didn't reply, but nodded in respect. 

"She is a smart woman, who knows of Kirk's reputation. Also, I have observed on multiple occasions that when Miss (y/l/n) is around you, her pupils tend to dilate."

Scotty scoffed. 

"Mr. Scott, Vulcans do not lie"

"I'm sorry, ya cannae be reading the signals right. (y/n) is a beautiful, kind, intelligent lass and she is too...y'know..." He waved his arms around, like you often did whilst trying to explain something, "...good for me."

Spock gave him his signature look again, before standing up. "I disagree, Mr. Scott, but I doubt I will be able to change your mind. I'll be by the transporter pads." And then he walked off, leaving Scotty behind to think about what he had just said.


	5. The Accent

"Is he hot?" Kirk asked as he flung himself down on one of the many camp chairs that lay discarded around the room

"Is who hot?" 

"Well, where you come from I'm in a TV show, right? So a guy must've played me?"

"Not just a TV show, nine movies, too."

"Nine!?! He must be hot, then"

"Well, you were portrayed by two different guys, Chris Pine as your younger self, same age you are now, and William Shatner, who played you when you were much older."

Kirk waved his arm, dismissing what you had just said. "Yeah, yeah. Is this Chris guy hot?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well..." you paused, blushing a little. "He looks just like you."

"So he is hot!!!" 

You opened your mouth to argue, but Kirk interrupted. "Nah, I know you've already got the Hotz for the Scotz" he said dramatically, leaning forward so far in his chair that he fell out, which slightly ruined the effect. You giggled as he brushed himself off and struggled to regain his composure. "Is it the accent? because I can totally do the accent." He leant forwards again, careful not to fall on his face this time. He cleared his throat, and proceeded to do the worst impression of a scottish accent you had ever heard in your life. "Aye, wee lassie. I'd just like to say-"

"Seriously? Hitting on me by pretending to be Scotty?" you tutted, smirking. "Kirk, that is low even for you."

"-thank god I'm not a red shirt, 'cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

You pushed him off his chair. "I can't even look you in the eyes right now" you said, bursting into laughter. "That is possibly the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"Nay, lassie. You ain't heard nothin' yet." he ducked as you pelted him with bags of protein nibs. "Hey, someone must have shot you with a phaser set on stunning." he yelled, trying to shield himself with the chair. You paused.

"Wait a sec...Scotty technically is a red shirt..." you said

Kirk used that moment to make a speedy escape.

"What was tha' abou'?"

You turned at the sound of Scotty's voice. You realized Kirk had been partly right, his accent really did make you feel weak at the knees. You gave him your widest smile, went to sit down, proceeded to miss the chair and fall over onto your back. Smooth. Real smooth. You looked up at him sheepishly as he offered you a hand. "Nothing, just Jim being an ass." you mumbled whilst Scotty helped you to your feet.

"Ah. Well, if ya ever need any help sortin' him out, ya know where to find me." he paused. "Sorry if I'm bein' too forward, but, ummm...are you two...y'know...?" His cheeks and ears went bright red.

"Oh, God, no!" you said, but it came out as more of a squeak. You shook your head. "Jim is Jim. And you're...well...you're you, which, in my opinion is better than Jim, not that you ever would be Jim, because you're you, and that's good, that's, ummm...sorry, I'm rambling..." You trailed off, you literally couldn't think of anything else to say. You then realized that Scotty was still firmly grasping your hand from when he helped you up. 

"Lass, I..." He leant a little further forward, cupping your cheek in the palm of his free hand. Your heart was practically bursting inside your chest, you wanted to kiss him so badly...you both smiled, and slowly leant forw-

"Mr. Scott? I believe the transporter pads are ready. You can leave now, if you wish." You jumped back from each other at the sound of Spock's voice.

"Yes! Uh...Let's-let's do that! Scotty said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Spock yet again raised his eyebrow, but followed him towards the transporters. You stayed behind a little longer, you were gonna miss this place. Just as you turned to leave, you spotted small, crumpled photo lying on the ground. You picked it up. The photo was of Scott Bakula, Admiral Archer in this universe, being licked to death by a beagle. You grinned, and pocketed the photo before running after Scotty.


	6. Leaving The Icy Hell-hole

"As soon as we get on The Enterprise, we'll go find Spock, and then send (y/n) to get her arm fixed up, okay?" Kirk explained whilst Scotty lay on the floor with his head inside a console. 

"Aye. It's all good in 'ere, Jim." Came Scotty's muffled reply. 

Then Jim walked away to talk to Spock, and you were left with the Scotsman wondering what to say. 

"Lassie, could you hand me those pliers?" he called, still inside the console. You passed it to him, and remembered the photograph in your pocket. You smoothed it out, and when he crawled back out after he'd finished tinkering you said;

"Scotty, why d'you have a photo of Baku-I mean Archer holding a beagle?"

He took the photo, and examined it. "That'll be Porthos, the wee bugger. That dog's the reason I got stuck in this icy hell-hole."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" 

"Of course, lassie, there is one thing I have to thank 'im for." He said, turning away so you couldn't see him blush.

"What's that?" you said, intrigued.

"Well, I never woulda got ta meet you if I hadn' gotten stuck 'ere, would I?"

You smiled. "I'm very glad I ended up here, Scotty."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Mr. Scott?" Spock stood by a control panel, raising his signature eyebrow.

"Aye. (y/n), take that one." He pointed to the unoccupied transporter pad, and you ran over to it in excitement! You couldn't wait to see The Enterprise! You couldn't wait to meet the rest of the crew!!! Of course, they'd all be in crazy danger and fighting Nero, but that thought didn't stop you from jumping up and down a little. Okay, a lot. 

Scotty grinned at your expression. "I know how you feel, (y/n), The Enterprise is one fine lady, eh?" 

You nodded eagerly. Keenser ran forwards and wrapped his arms around your waist, making you jump in surprise you knelt down and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." 

He sniffed, and walked back to Spock's side without saying anything. Figures.

Spock stepped forwards, and held out the ta'al. "Live long and prosper." He said, before nodding to Scotty.

"Would ya do the honours, lass?"

"Energize." 

Scotty gave a little wave to Spock as the golden light started to swirl around the three of you.


	7. Cupcake

The wonder you felt at arriving on The Enterprise was short-lived when you remembered where Scotty ended up beaming to.

"Oh my God!!!" 

"What is it? Wait, where is he!? Mr. Scott!??" Kirk yelled, pressing his ear up against the tube next to him "Mr. Scott, can you hear me?!?"

You heard a knock, and ran around the corner where you remembered the tubes lead, Kirk close behind you. Scotty was pounding on the glass, eyes wide.

"Ahh...(y/n), what'd we do!? Did this happen in one of the movies!?"

You nodded, and ran after the Scotsman as he was engulfed in bubbles. You and Kirk raced through the maze of orange tubes, trying not to lose him.

"Hang on, Mr. Scott!!!" Kirk called, pushing his hands against the tubes as he ran. 

He swore as you saw him vanish up a tall tube.

"How do we-"

"This way." you cut him off, running towards the spinning turbines that Scotty was headed for. You spotted the tube you needed, and pointed towards it. "That thing! There's like a controly whatsit that makes it fall off, and-"

"You mean the decompression valve?"

You followed Kirk as he sprinted towards a control panel, and typed in some commands. You knew he knew what he was doing, but it still scared you how close Scotty was getting towards the turbines.

"JIM-"

The valve opened, and Scotty fell to the floor along with the water, absolutely soaked.

"Are you alright?!?" Jim knelt beside him as he spat out the water. 

You ran over and flung your arms around him, burying your face in his neck.

"Ma heads buzzin' and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine!!!" 

You laughed, shaking your now-soaked head. "Can we never do that again?"

He smiled. "Ya got yerself a deal, lass. Careful, ya're gettin' soaked!"

You shrugged. "I can't really get any wetter, can I?" and then you leaned forwards, and pressed your lips against his. He was hesitant at first , but didn't pull away, and then he wrapped his arms around you and it felt like there were fireworks going off inside you, like you had just become complete. You smiled against his lips, and ran your fingers through his dripping hair. And then you broke apart to breathe, and he looked shyly at the floor and murmured;

"I've been wantin' to do tha' for a while."

"Me, too." You admitted, smiling up at him.

Kirk cleared his throat, and you both jumped. You'd forgotten he'd been standing there. 

Scotty blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's...umm...go do that thing..."

You suddenly remembered something, and groaned, facepalming. "They have cameras all around here, Spock knows-"

"Wait, so you're telling me that The Enterprise has footage of what just happened?" Kirk wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. "Noice."

You rolled your eyes. "Kirk, I meant that Spock knows we're here and is going to send down guards any second now. But sure, there'll be footage of that, too."

"Shite." Scotty swore. "Well, we'd best be off, then." He grabbed your hand, and you both followed Kirk away from the tubes. The three of you ran down staircases and up walkways, trying to put as much distance between you and the decompression valve as possible. 

"HALT" 

"Oh, great." there were four redshirts surrounding you. They all had phasers.

"Come with me." barked the one at the front. "Cupcake."


	8. Unauthorized Access

*Spock's POV*

Spock had just been doing his job. He was unsure why the rest of the crew on the bridge kept sending him icy stares. He was about to mention it when Chekov spoke up.

"Keptin Spock, detecting unauthorized access to...water turbine control board."

"Bring up the video."

Chekov swiped his hand across the screen. Sulu leaned over to see what was going on, ignoring the look Spock sent him. Spock's eyes narrowed as he saw that Kirk had returned to the ship, with two others.

"Security, seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun."

He looked down when he heard Sulu whistle. 

"Mr. Sulu, is there something wrong?"

"No, Captain." But he was trying to hold in a laugh, and Chekov had turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Eet is ze footage, Keptin."

"The two people with Kirk started making out in the corridor." Sulu added.

Spock was confused. "Making out? I am unfamiliar with this expression."

"Sulu ees exaggerating, Keptin." Chekov said quickly before Sulu could add anything else.

Spock raised his eyebrow, and was about to question further, but then the turbolift doors opened.


	9. Emotionally Compromised

You were lead down the shining white corridors briskly, hand still clutching Scotty's. You felt excitement rise up inside you as you were pushed into a turbolift. Scotty saw you were grinning, and cocked his head.

"Lass, you sure seem pleased we've been caught."

You laughed, and stood on your tiptoes, kissing him softly. He leant down and deepened the kiss, his hands running through your hair. You heard snickering behind you, and you both jumped apart. The turbolift doors had opened. 

"Seriously, you guys? In front of Chekov???" You put a hand over your mouth when you realized it was Sulu. 

"Oh my God..."

You span in a circle, taking in everything, everyone. 

"You guys are, like, here..." You tried to hold back a squeal, but failed. When you saw Chekov, you felt a pang of sadness. Anton Yelchin had died so young, you couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down your cheeks. You couldn't help yourself, you ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I am so, so sorry."

"Eet is okay. I am already sewenteen." He said, assuming you had been talking about the kiss. 

"I know, you're adorable." You laughed, brushing the tears out of your eyes.

Everyone was staring at you looking confused, apart from Jim who had draped himself over Spock's chair, looking smug. You wanted to greet everyone, but you knew what was about to happen. And you weren't sure if you wanted to witness it.

"Sorry." You mumbled, face flushing.

"She's a wee bit psychic." Scotty added, as if that explained everything.

"Mmm hmm, sure." Kirk got up from the chair, and walked over to Spock. He stood on tiptoes, drawing himself almost up to the Vulcan's height, and looked him in the eyes. Spock stared back, unblinking. The room went silent.

"Can I get a towel, please?" Scotty asked, ruining the effect. 

Spock ignored his question. "Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to board this ship while moving at warp."

"Well-"

"Don't answer him." Kirk cut in.

"You will answer me."

"I'd rather not take sides." Scotty grinned, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"What is it with you, Spock?" Jim drew himself up again. "Your planet was just destroyed, your Mother murdered. You're not even upset."

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken."

"-and yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command, I mean did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I d-"

"-So are you afraid then, or not-"

"-I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"-then why don't you stop me?"

"Step away from me."

"What is it like not feel? Anger. Heartbreak. Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?!?"

You buried your face in Scotty's shoulder, you couldn't bear to watch anymore. He stroked the top of your head.

"Back away." Spock's face was flushed greener then usual.

"You feel NOTHING. It must not even COMPUTE for you! You never loved her!!!"

Spock finally broke, screaming and hurtling forwards, punching Kirk in the jaw. Cupcake smirked. 

"Jim!!!" You wanted to see if he was okay, but Scotty held you back.

"I cannae let ya get hurt, lass."

Jim was fighting back now, but Spock wasn't backing down. Anger blazed in is eyes. Everyone was frozen in shock. Spock shoved him against the console, choking him.

"Spock." Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Sarek had just entered the bridge. Spock released Kirk, and he fell back, panting at rubbing at his throat. Spock turned, and walked away, every pair of eyes on him. He turned to McCoy.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I relinquish my command based on the fact that I have become emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."


	10. MedBay

"I like this ship, it's exciting." Scotty turned to you and grinned, bringing everyone back to reality.

Bones ran his hands over his face. You smiled. He was just so...Bones.

"Congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no First Officer to goddamn replace him."

"Yeah we do." You pointed at him.

Bones groaned. Kirk walked pas him and sat in the chair, looking like he'd been doing it all his life.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Uhura said

"So do I. Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about that towel?" Scotty asked after the announcement was over. 

"Oh! Bones, can you get Mr. Scott and Miss (y/l/n) some engineering shirts? Badges, too. Aw, crap, (y/n)'s arm needs fixing up, as well."

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a Chain Store!!!" Bones grumbled, leading you back to the turbo lift.

You followed him to MedBay. He typed some commands into a replicator, and handed Scotty a uniform. 

"Dress or trousers?" he turned to you.

"Trousers." 

He gave your pile to Scotty, and then gestured to a biobed. "Sit."

You did, and he hovered a tricorder over your arm. "You've broken your radius." he then paused, seeing Scotty was still standing there, soaked. "Go and get changed!!! You're dripping all over my floor!" He pointed towards his office.

Scotty shook his head. "I'm not leavin' my lass." he said firmly, blushing profusely. Bones rolled his eyes. You smiled, and held out your hand for him to take.

"Stop moving!!!" Bones shrieked, peering over a monitor. "You're confusing it!!!"

He put a hand on your arm.

"Will it hurt?" Scotty asked anxiously. 

"It won't hurt you. May hurt her quite a bit, though."

"Can't you give her something to stop the pain?"

Bones shook his head. "It's been broken for so long that the infection's gotten awful. I'll have to use the dermal regenerator afterwards, I've never seen a break with an infection this bad. Don't want to risk giving her the wrong dose. It'll be over quickly."

"If you're sure..." Scotty leant over and kissed you on the nose. Bones used the distraction to snap your arm back into place.

"DAMMIT MCCOY" You screamed, the pain surging through you. He quickly grabbed your shoulder and jammed a hypo into it. And then the pain flooded away, and you lay down, gasping for air. 

"That's for the infection. If you get any symptoms like...um...your hands swelling up, it'd be great if you'd say."

You glared at him.

"What? Would you rather I'd cut it off!? Go and get changed, it's like a bloody swimming pool in here!!!" He shoved you both towards his office. He glanced at your medical report, eyes narrowing. "Psychic my ass."


	11. Beamy Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and stuff guys!!!:)

"Hell yes!!!" You grinned, looking at the StarFleet-ised you in the mirror. The sleeves of the red and undershirt were a bit long, but you had just rolled them up to your elbows, figuring they'd get burnt off or something anyway. The boots fitted perfectly, and, like a total nerd, you had tucked your trousers into your boots, it had felt wrong not to. The thing you were most excited about, though, was the badge. You traced your fingers over the spiral engraved on its surface, and inspected the material of your shirt, which had hundreds of tiny, plain red versions of the badge imprinted into it. 

"Lass?" Scotty called from outside. "Ya done in there?"

"Coming!" 

The door slid open, and as soon as he saw you his eyes widened. "Bloody 'ell, you look...wow."

Your face flushed almost as red as your shirt. 

Bones pulled a face, groaning. "Could you two stop making eyes at each other for ONE SECOND and help me sort out whatever mess Jim has got us into this time?!?" he said, shoving you both out of MedBay and along more gleaming corridors. You and Scotty walked side by side, in silence, until you glanced over to him and made eye contact. Bones span around, scowling. 

"I saw that!" He muttered, pushing you both into the turbolift. Then he pulled out a hypo, and pressed it into your arm. 

"Oww!!! What was that for!?" you wined, rubbing your arm.

"Contraceptive." He smirked, striding onto the bridge. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim was being bombarded by questions, and looked terrified. He smiled in relief when he saw you. 

"See! Here they are! They can explain how they did the...ummm...beamy thing!!!"

"Beamy thing!?" Scotty said indignantly "Jim, Tra-"

"How'd you do it, Mr. Scott? Why don't you explain to the LOVELY -and not at all pissed off at me- Lieutenant over here? That sounds fun, right?" Jim said pleadingly, leaning as far away from Uhura as possible.

"Jim, where the hell'd you get transwarp technology!?" 

"That is...complicated. Right, Mr. Scott?"

"Do I look simple to you?!?" Uhura said, hands on hips.

"Ummm...Hey! Why're you getting all stressy at me!? Bet you weren't like this when Spock booted me off the ship!!!"

"True," Sulu said, whilst Uhura glared at him, "But Bones bitch-slapped him right in the face!!!"

"YESSSS BONES!!!" Kirk patted him on the shoulder. Bones folded his arms, unimpressed.

Chekov stuck his arm in the air, red-faced. "Keptin?"

"Ensign Chekov, you don't need to put your hand up every time you talk to me."

"Sorry, Keptin. Hikaru vas exaggerating, Doctor McCoy didn't hit Meester Spock. But, he deed sass him."

"Mr. Scott, how did you do the transwarp beam?" Bones said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, if you think of space as-"

You stepped in before Scotty could spend an hour talking about grapefruits and beagles. "Guys, we don't have enough time right now. We'll explain later. We need to figure out a way to catch up and get to Nero's ship. "


	12. Jeremy

After the crew had formulated a plan and Spock had reappeared rather green-faced, Bones waved you over to him whilst Scotty was talking to Kirk. 

"We need to talk." He said in his southern grumble, pulling you inside the turbolift again.

You gulped. He waved a tricorder over you, turning so that you could see the readings. your age kept flickering from (y/a) to a whole host of other numbers, all of them four digit.

"Jeremy here says you're over two thousand years old. Trust me, he isn't broken. Jeremy NEVER lies. Care to explain?"

"You...named your tricorder???" You raised your eyebrows, trying to ignore the question.

Bones glowered at you, pressing the emergency stop so that the turbolift slammed to a halt.

"You're avoiding my question, (y/n). Who are you? Where are you from? And why are you impersonating this StarFleet officer!?"

"I'm not impersonating her! I am her!!!" You stopped, realizing that what you had just said didn't make any sense. "Agh...You know what I mean!!!"

"What are you? Klingon??? You wearing a mask?!?"

"What??? No!" You swatted his hand away from your cheek. "STOP TRYING TO PULL MY FACE OFF, MCCOY!!!"

"It's not your face!!!" He insisted, trying to wrestle you into an armlock. 

"YES IT IS!!! MCCOY-OW! HEY! GET OFF!!!"

"NEVER!!! SURRENDER, KLINGON SCUM!!!"

"I. AM NOT. A. KLINGON!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM IF YOU GET OFF ME"

"Fine." He released his grip, backing you up against a wall and pointing Jeremy at you instead.

You took a deep breath. "Here's the thing...I'm kinda...from the past. In an alternate reality."

"You're not Klingon?"

"NO"

Bones stuck his hands up in surrender, stepping back away from you. He looked a bit sheepish. "Okay, okay! Not psychic, either?"

"No. where I come from, you guys are in a...umm...you're characters in a TV show. TV showS. And movies. A whole franchise. It's seriously awesome..." You trailed off.

Bones didn't look too shocked. He look a bit irked, actually. "Dammit. Does that mean somewhere, in your universe, there are little kids walking around carrying lunchboxes with that pointy-eared, green-blooded hobgoblin's face on?!?" 

You grinned. "'Fraid so, Doctor. Tshirts...toys...stickers. And it's not just him. You, Kirk, the rest of the crew, too."

He scowled. "How'd you get here?"

You shrugged. "Dunno." 

"Loverboy know?"

"Hell no!!! He thinks I'm a super great engineer who's too smart for the academy! Plus, he'll probably be hurt that I didn't tell him in the first place."

"True."

You blinked. " I was expecting you to be all 'Hey, (y/n), it's cool, don't worry 'bout Scotty! He'll forgive you and everything'll be fine!'"

Bones smirked, pressing the release for the turbolift. It started to go back up to the bridge. "That's for Kirk to say, kid. He's an optimist. I sure as hell am not."


End file.
